Salty Tears V Hallelujah
by Extraho
Summary: Bobby is listening to The Spares at the opening of an event he has organized.How does he deal with hearing of Jacks heartbreak?Will they make up and clear the air?Will Bobby's office survive the destructive Mercer temper? the last in the Salty Tears serie


Salty Tears V; Hallelujah

The Spares were playing their last song. Bobby was leaning on the wall, arms, crossed and lips tight. He hadn't been allowed to leave, or rather, he hadn't had the opportunity to leave, as all the parents, coaches and various people of vague importance wanted to speak with him.

"Shhh. We have to listen to this song." The mother he was speaking to said. "They said he wrote it for the love of his life, when he had his heart broken." She whispered. The entire room had gone quiet as the guitar started up. Jack's voice, when he started t sing, was soft and melodious.

_"I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you."_

Bobby felt like Jack was staring right at him, but it could not be so. Bobby hadn't broken Jack's heart.

_"Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

_"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw him bathing on the roof_

_His beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"_

Bobby shifted uneasily. Jack's vocals picked up.

_"He tied you to the kitchen chair_

_He broke your throne and he cut your hair_

_And from your lips he drew the hallelujah, hallelujah... "_

_"Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah, hallelujah... "_

The woman next to him dried a tear from her cheek. Bobby rolled his eyes.

_"Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?"_

_"But remember when in moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah"_

Bobby blushed, thankful for the darkness of the room. How could he not remember"

_"Well, maybe there's a god above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Bobby slipped out of the room as the song ended, while the people were still busy clapping.

* * *

He was still calming down and was pouring himself a scotch as Jack entered.

"Get out." Bobby didn't even turn to see who it was. He just wanted to be alone.

"Bobby…." Jack started.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" he shouted

"Not until you tell me why you left!" Jack shouted back.

"Because it was a mistake, that's why!" Bobby hissed.

Jack winched. He didn't want his brother to think of their night as a mistake. As soon as his pain faded, anger took its place.

* * *

Brendan was leading two men and a woman towards Bobby's office.

"He is a reasonable guy, but I've got to warm you, he's having a shitty day." He said with a quirked smile. Yelling was hears as they turned the corner. It came from his boss' office.

"Oh fuck!"

"What?"

Brendan just motioned for them to stay while he slipped the door open. As he glanced in his face lost all colour. He shut the door quietly.

"You've probably heard the stores of the Michigan Mauler, but I have to say, they don't compare to actually seeing him angry." Brendan said. They jumped as something shattered against the wall on the other side.

The yelling increased in volume until it was suddenly quiet.

* * *

"What?

"Zach said I'd never be man enough to tell you how I felt." Jack said with a sigh, "It wasn't –" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Bobby just shook his head and leaned on the window stall.

"You look a little green, are you okay?" Jack asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He whispered, taking deep breaths. He leaned into Jack's touch when he laid his hand on his brow. Everything was so confusing right now, but Jack's cool hands did help to clear his head.

"You're burning up."

"Just nauseous." Jack's hand slipped down to his neck and rubbed the tense muscles.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"The Bobby Mercer I know never said he was sorry for anything." Jack teased.

"The Bobby Mercer you knew died a long time ago." he replied. Jack smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know, but I think I like this one better." He said and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"They seem to have calmed down." One of the men said and gesture to the door. Brendan sighed and slipped it open, sneaking a peak. This time his face came out bright red. He shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat? It's on the house – for the wait."

"Do you think they'll be long?"

"The office looks like a war zone." Brendan blushed. "It seemed to be a lovers tiff…"

"Ah…"

They headed down to the bar in the cellar of the building, chuckling.

* * *

The office was a mess. The chairs were toppled over, shattered glasses were on the floor, and papers and documents were all over place.

Amidst this destruction, under the window laid Jack and Bobby. They were still panting and their skin was covered in sweat. Jack was holing on to Bobby tightly, not letting him go. Bobby was resting his head on his shoulder, catching his breath.

"We're okay now?" Jack asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

A month later.

"Fuck Jack, I hate you." Bobby said, his eyes glassy and leaking tears. He rested his head on the cool porcelain.

Jack held back a smile and sat down on the bathroom floor next to Bobby. With out a word he wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the damp skin of his neck.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

The End

* * *

I altered the lyrics a bit to fit the story – all the 'she's been changed to 'he'. so.. this was the final part of the story. Jack's cruel words were just a misunderstanding and we have a happy ending. i might do an epilogue. MIGHT, if i get the idea for one...


End file.
